Seishi - Life and Death
by o0Cynthia0o
Summary: Yuki has the blessing of heavens and past of darkness. To choose her fate, at first she has to find out her past covered by blood and ruined by vampires. A story about a girl who doesn't know the word 'Giving up'. p.s. inspired by Vampire Knight
1. 1: Prologue

**_Please remember that this is the screenplay of a manga story, not a novel. Thank you :) And sorry for my grammar mistakes, I'm not american but I'm trying to do my best to improve ^.^_**

* * *

 **It was snowing hard but it wasn't cold enough to melt. Sometimes the wind was blowing too. In this weather a beautiful young woman's walking towards the Academy, holding a seven-year old girl in her arms. When she saw a man standing in front of the gates, her purple eyes turned to red, then went back to normal. The man started to speak.**

 **'What's a royal pureblood vampire seeking for here, holding a human child?'**

 **The vampire had a serious look on her face.**

 **'My name is Tenshi Yuuhi. Hime-san sent me, she's her daughter, Yuki Kiyoi.'**

 **The man looked at the child and his eyes opened wide.**

 **'What's happened?'**

 **'Sesshou-sama...' and she took her steps forward. 'Hime-san asked me to seek for you, Principal Haruka to take care of her daughter.'**

 **Haruka took Yuki and distanced himself.**

 **'Why would a royal pure blood vampire help the royal family of the hunters'?'**

 **'Kiyoi family showed us our sins we've made that time so we made a contract. Our children are not responsible for our sins, that's why, Principal Haruka, let my children come here after my death, please!'**

 **Haruka was surprised by her suffering face. Tenshi was not like a vampire, was more like a human.**

 **'You too...'**

 **'I know this battle can't be won... not by me.'**

 **Haruka nodded.**

 **'I promise.'**

 **For a moment, he could see the love on Tenshi's face.**

 **'Thank you, at least my children will be raised in a safe place.'**

 **A servant appeared behind Tenshi and bowed.**

 **'Tenshi-sama! We've noticed Sesshou-sama's heading towards the mansion.'**

 **Tenshi nodded and walked to her but at the last step she turned back to face Haruka.**

 **'Thank you, Haruka-san.'**

 **Haruka saw the vampires disappear then looked down the child he's holding.**

 **'Don't be afraid, i'll never show you this world.'**


	2. 2: Promise Part I

**_Please remember that this is the screenplay of a manga story, not a novel. Thank you :) And sorry for my grammar mistakes, I'm not american but I'm trying to do my best to improve ^.^_**

* * *

 **Yuki woke up frightened from her dream. She dreamed about the end of the world and now couldn't breath properly. She's shaking and lied down her bed. She pulled her blanket on herself and turned to face the wall without closing her eyes. "If I dream about the end of the world once, it's okay, twice is possible but what if I keep dreaming about it again and again?..." - she kept on shaking. Someone opened her door and she opened her eyes while a man appeared at her back.**

 **'Had a bad dream again?'**

 **Yuki sit up shily and pulled her blanket on herself again.**

 **'Father Haruka!'**

 **Haruka laughet out with closed eyes.**

 **'I'm sorry, I know you're not a little girl anymore.' - he started to walk out. 'I send Norie here.'**

 **Yuki grabbed the father's clothes.**

 **'It's the same again, the END.'**

 **Haruka turned back and hugged her.**

 **'It's alright now, you're awake.'**

 **Yuki closed her eyes but Haruka remained serious.**

 **Yuki got on her clothes and tied up her hair with a nice blue ribbon. She went out to help the others clean up the monastery. While she's sweeping the cobble stones, she could hear the girls next to her talking.**

 **'I'm going home tomorrow!'**

 **'Really?'**

 **'Yes, it's just a volunteer work for me, lasted 2 weeks.'**

 **Yuki looked down because she couldn't say a word as she couldn't remember anything but Haruka as he raised her. Untied her hair and went to sister Kameko's office. She had to pass a cobble stoned road bordered with columns and a noise woke her up from her thoughts.**

 **'Yuki...' - the father's voice was full of worry.**

 **'Father Haruka!'**

 **'If I suspect well, you're heading to Sister Kameko.'**

 **'Yes.'**

 **'I come from there but if you want to, I can accompany you.'**

 **'Thank you!' - smiled the girl.**

 **Sister Kameko's in her office when she heared knocks on her door. She turned from the window to face that way.**

 **'Come in.'**

 **Haruka opened the door and let Yuki step in first. Kameko raised her eyes on them.**

 **'What would you like to talk about? Well, Father Haruka, Yuki?'**

 **Yuki determined herself and took a step forward.**

 **'In fact, I'm the one who wants to talk to Sister Kameko.'**

 **Kameko was surprised because she's never seen such a pain in Yuki's eyes than that time. She started to understand everything.**

 **'So you've made your decision.'**

 **Yuki nodded.**

 **'Yes, I leave the monastery.'**

 **Kameko changed to completely serious.**

 **'I know you've been thinking about it for a long time and I can understand your decision but I have to ask, is it what you surely want?**

 **'Yes, Sister Kameko.'**

 **'Why?' - Haruka interrupted.**

 **'Because I want to know my past. I know I shouldn't live in the past but... it's not the revenge what leads me. I just want to know why had to happen all these things! If I don't have my past, how could I have future?'**

 **Both the adults were shocked and Haruka understood everything.**

 **'You came here to say goodbye, right?'**

 **'Yes.' - she bowed. 'Thank you for everything, Sister Kameko, Father Haruka.'**

 **Yuki left the room so Haruka spoke up.**

 **'Yuki's always had a great effect on everyone.'**

 **'Yes.' - admitted Kameko.**

 **Yuki went to her room to pack. At her back the door opened and gave her a chill. She turned as fast as she could to see who's standing there and faced to a very handsome guy.**

 **'Akatsuki...'**

 **'You're leaving, Yuki?'**

 **Yuki looked down on the carpet then looked up on Akatsuki.**

 **'I am, sorry.'**

 **'Don't you think you should have said goodbye to me? But if it's not me, what about Norie?'**

 **Yuki had a flashback about her best friend, Norie.**

 **'Norie...'**

 **'She's your best friend, am I right?'**

 **'She's.'**

 **Akatsuki stepped forward.**

 **'You know you're a little sister to me.'**

 **Yuki's astonished.**

 **'Akatsuki...'**

 **Akatsuki had a mischievous smile on his face.**

 **'Little china doll.'**

 **Yuki had her 3 hairs up on her head and wanted to box Akatsuki but he palmed her head so she couldn't reach him.**

 **'Only one hit...' - Yuki was struggling.**

 **Akatsuki was smiling.**

 **'You could only hit me if I let you.'**

 **Yuki hunkered down then jumped up and Akatsuki was shocked as she hugged him.**

 **'Thank you for everything, Akatsuki.'**

 **Akatsuki hugged her back.**

 **'I hope you'll be yourself again outside.'**

 **Yuki distanced herself from him and took her suitcase. She started to walk away but while she's passing Akatsuki, she hit Akatsukis chest. He coughed.**

 **'You...'**

 **'Only one hit.' - said Yuki while showing a peace sign.**

 **He was laughing again.**

 **'I let you.'**

 **Yuki showed off her tongue but Akatsuki held himslef back.**

 **'Farewell, my little china doll.'**

 **Yuki smiled once again and the bells started to let out their sounds as she was going towards the iron gates. The wind was blowing and Yuki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath from the pleasant air. It's time for her to leave.**

 **Meanwhile a black-eyed girl was standing before a pure blood vampire. She bowed and spoke up.**

 **'I am sorry for disturbing you in such a late hour, Saya-sama! I came here to report.'**

 **'Let me hear it, Norie Kage.'**

 **'Yuki is about to leave the institution. She left the Saint Theresa Monastery and now is an easy target.'**

 **'Does she already know who she really is?'**

 **'No, Saya-sama.'**

 **Saya smiled slowly.**

 **'Great.'**

 **During this time, Saint Theresa Monastery got an alarm. Kameko spluttered the infromation to Haruka and Akatsuki.**

 **'An accident happened. According to our informations, a vampire stood in front of the car which crossed the road causing a mass accident.'**

 **Haruka turned to Akatsuki who has his academy uniform on him.**

 **'Akatsuki! Gather everyone at the academy to hurry to the spot! We need everybody! You're the leader!'**

 **'Yes.' - and he left. He was running but in front of the monastery some students in the same uniform, waited him.**

 **Haruka turned back and the sister looked at him and talked.**

 **'It's like this accident was caused to be a distraction.'**

 **'Yes, I think the same. I hope it's not a hunt against Yuki.'**

 **'This will be your task to find out! Please leave now and find Yuki!'**

 **'I'm going.' - turned away Haruka but Kameko said something.**

 **'Father Haruka!' - she leaned on the table with both of her hands. 'Please, hurry!'**

 **'Sister Kameko...'**

 **Sister had a suffering look on her face.**

 **'They can't have a hand on Yuki, she doesn't deserve that! She's already suffered enough...'**

 **Haruka turned away again.**

 **'I'm in hurry!'**

 **Yuki was walking on the street alone when someone suddenly appeared in front of her and hit out her suitcase from her hand. She saw as the one standing there had red eyes... She felt she must escape but somehow her legs just didn't want to move. The stranger let his voice out.**

 **'Are you lost, little lady?'**

 **Yuki was watching the vampire with widened eyes and couldn't breath, nor speak.**

 **'Can I take you home?'**

 **Yuki started to breath through her mouth...**


End file.
